


Bittersweet

by CorgiFromSpace



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiFromSpace/pseuds/CorgiFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn realises her mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Terra Firm on 5th December 2008.
> 
> Set between season 3&4.

The faint mechanical whir of engines lulled Aeryn Sun into a state where she was neither awake, nor asleep. The weariness of the day came crashing down around her shoulders, and she willingly fell back into the bed she lay upon, accepting the bliss of the cool sheets as they enveloped her. Like the numerous nights before, this time was hers, and hers alone -no commands, no shooting, no missions, no killing.

Like every other sleep cycle, Aeryn's mind drifted back to the one uncertainty in her life, and like every other time, she let the painful thoughts come. But they never reached her mind.

She did not see the last moments, deaths cruel goodbye. She did not feel the aching heartbreak that had brought her here and haunted her mind for monens. She saw instead the first cycles, when there was no confusion, no pain, just love, and in a flash she realised she'd made a mistake.

They were the same, He and He. The first cycles were always more important to her, and she had set aside the future over a few monens of confusion. She knew he had felt the same before, and she had just blindly walked away, unable to accept that she had been given yet another chance.

Fighting the fatigue that had settled comfortably around her, Aeryn rose, and headed for her Prowler. She felt her heart race, and she knew she was going back to something more important to her then killing could ever be. When she finally soared out of the complex, and saw the beauty of the galaxy around her, she smiled to her self, and directed her prowler towards the place she knew he'd be waiting.

It was not for a day that she realized a problem with her plan. What if he did not want to see her, what if he still blamed her? She could not go back if her would not accept her. But she knew she could get him back. He would not leave her in her current state. Would he?

Sweat trickled down her nose, and Aeryn grew afraid. She should not be hot, should not be feeling so tired. She could fell the heat delirium approach but she did not stir from her path. She had to see him again before the living death took her, before she forgot who he is.

She took out her knife and carved a message to herself on the Prowler's walls. She would complete her mission, even if it was the last.

"Find him. Tell him your sorry. Find John Crichton"


End file.
